1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicone sealants based upon trialkoxysilethylene endblocked polydiorganosiloxane cured with titanate catalyst.
2. Background Information
Silicone sealants based upon alkoxysilethylene endblocked polymers have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,675, issued on Sept. 20, 1988. These polymers, when combined with alkoxysilane crosslinkers and titanium catalysts have improved shelf life over similar compositions prepared using the previously conventional alkoxy endblocked polydiorganosiloxane.
A sealant having improved shelf life and oil resistance is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,624, issued Mar. 24, 1987. This sealant makes use of the above described alkoxysilethylene endblocked polydioranosiloxane as one of the necessary ingredients.